


Детству конец

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), thesumofsuns



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Shit's Happening Everywhere, Blink And You Miss It Arthur Clarke Reference, Cap's Quintet, Don't copy to another site, Dystopian Future, Dystopian World, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Not CACW Compliant, Not Very Appropriate Jokes, Post-Canon, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, imperfect world
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesumofsuns/pseuds/thesumofsuns
Summary: Баки Барнс, Стив Роджерс и проблема теоретического бессмертия.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 22
Kudos: 109
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Миди от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Детству конец

В паре ярдов от обшитого ржаво-красным металлом двухэтажного дома с деревянным крыльцом, что был построен его тогда ещё неумелыми руками, он лежит на досуха выжаренной траве. Солнце палит нещадно, пот заливает глаза – капли текут со лба, пропитывая короткие волосы на висках, но он всё не двигается с места. Его левая рука раскалена, правая – только горяча, но кожа на ней уже заалела, и Стив, когда спустится с крыши с ведром и просмолённой кистью наперевес, станет ему выговаривать, сетуя, что он снова до черноты загорит, что ультрафиолет теперь не чета тому, что был пятьдесят лет назад, и у его рака (который у него обязательно есть, не может не быть, у всех почти есть) разовьётся свой собственный рак, а он хмыкнет в ответ да только и всего. 

По небу, низкому, медно-купоросовому, тянутся комковатые облака, и тени находят на его лицо. 

Баки вдыхает глубоко и старательно, но аляскинский воздух пылен и сух, и оставляет в глотке горечь. Как он полагает, пройдёт ещё лет тридцать, и главным богатством на рыжеющем этом шаре, неспешно вращающемся в космической пустоте, станут баллоны с кислородом. 

Тянется хватающий за горло 2061-й.

Сьюард вокруг молчалив, без устали глодающий скалистый берег Залив Воскресения шумен и неспокоен. Баки вспоминает, что много лет назад, когда оба они размышляли над тем, куда стоило бы податься, склонившись над открытой на тончайшем планшете картой, он смеялся, поднося планшет, где синело условное морское полотно, надпись на котором была однозначной и разночтений не позволяла, Стиву к самому носу и повторяя: «Залив Воскресения, ты только подумай, Стиви-бой, лучше для меня места не найти, а если пораскинуть мозгами, то и для тебя тоже».

Баки, прищурившись, глядит на солнце, что из-за повсеместного истончения озонового слоя кажется ярче и ближе, пока не станет больно, отвлечённо размышляя, случится ли с ним ожог роговицы, а если случится, как скоро излечится, замечутся ли перед глазами, как в памяти поделённое отметками дат время, тёмные пятна.

* * *

Годом своего второго рождения он полагал 2014-й, когда впервые начал просыпаться в своей голове, а не чьей-то чужой, путающей события и лица, когда навязчивое дребезжание надтреснутого голоса, который он не узнавал: «Джеймс Барнс, сержант, 32557038» замерло, и стало вдруг тихо, и когда, очнувшись ото сна, он первым делом подумал: «Ты в Нью-Йорке, ты дома, за твоим плечом храпит, завывая как все банши северной Эйре, Роджерс, и тебе нравится этот звук, не пытайся себя разубедить». Ему здорово повезло, вряд ли где бы то ни было обнаружился ещё один такой же везучий ублюдок, которому за жизнь дважды выпало родиться и всего единожды умереть, но в те годы он не думал о случившемся как об удаче. Как о проклятии, пожалуй, как о каре господней, обрёкшей его на томление в лимбе, между мёртвыми и живыми, будучи только наполовину убеждённым, что он всё ещё жив.

Он, впрочем, функционировал. Поднимался каждое утро в неугодный всякому богу час и отправлялся с отвратительно бодрым Стивом на пробежку, и пил свой кофе, и потреблял завтрак, независимо от того, что появлялось на тарелке, не чувствуя вкуса, и пугал штатных, щеголяющих высокими воинскими званиями психиатров Щ.И.Т.а до усрачки и разочарования в правильности избранного профессионального пути, и терпел стоически Уилсона, отчего-то решившего, что, чем больше тот выводит его, Баки, из себя, тем больше получается терапевтической пользы, и болтал с Романофф на русском, и слушал, слушал до бесконечности не отзывающиеся ни в памяти, ни в сердце истории Стива об их совместном прошлом, полагая, что, если он будет слушать достаточно усердно, однажды что-нибудь поймёт и примет, и вспомнит, но этого так и не случилось. Он только выучил наизусть дату своего рождения, и имя своей матери, и перечень её черт: тёмные глаза, тёмные, чуть вьющиеся волосы, и узкие скулы, и тонкий нос, и как она звала его: «Джейми, мой дорогой», и имена сестёр, чьи могильные камни он навещал в Гринвуде, белые, высохшие. Он выучил, что любил когда-то читать и не был чужд точным наукам, что у него был острый ум и послушное, ловкое тело, что он танцевал – вспоминая об этом Стив обычно запинался, лицо у него становилось далёкое и мечтательное, и Баки отчаянно хотелось закрыть его обеими руками, спрятать то ли от себя самого, то ли от того, кто мог случайно увидеть. Стив говорил и говорил, не было конца его рассказам. Как иной бог лепил существо из глины, вкладывая в рот начертанные на клочке бумаги священные знаки, так Стив собирал его заново словами, которые он принимал на веру, но в которые до поры не верил сам.

К середине 15-го он вовсе отчаялся что-то вспомнить, а от безделья ему становилось хуже, и штатные военные психиатры, все как один, подозревали у него депрессию и ангедонию, и хором советовали заняться делом, избрать, наконец, какой-то путь. Они говорили: «Мистер Барнс, сэр, подумайте, ведь вы в положении человека, вернувшегося с долгой войны, и вам нужно только понять, куда двигаться дальше», а он долго не хотел слушать, достаточно долго, пока не наступило одно пасмурное утро, когда бруклинская квартира Стива – своей он её ещё не считал – была по обыкновению тиха, и оба они сидели друг напротив друга за обеденным столом. Стив, замерший над полной тарелкой печальной на вид овсянки, был сонным и рассеянным. 

Баки сказал:

– Дай мне оружие, верни меня в строй.

Стив, который, согласно его ожиданиям, должен был на него гневно уставиться, а после вскочить и, может быть, выругаться, начать размахивать руками, как и всегда, когда одних слов ему в праведном гневе было недостаточно, только отодвинул тарелку в сторону и тяжело, плашмя положил на стол ладони – кончики пальцев побелели от усилия.

– Если ты и вправду считаешь, что так нужно, Бак, – ответил он.

– Так уж вышло, что больше я ни хера делать не умею.

– Ты мог бы всё, что угодно делать, дружище.

– Звучишь как Уилсон.

– Это при каких таких обстоятельствах Сэм назвал бы тебя «дружище»?

– И то правда, – усмехнулся он.

Стив молчал.

Всё сидел, будто бы изо всех сил стараясь не шевелиться. Баки поднялся на ноги и подошёл к нему со спины, положив руки на окаменевшие плечи, а Стив запрокинул голову назад, беспокойно заглядывая ему в глаза.

Баки поцеловал его неловко и легко, впервые, судя по рассказам, с 1944-го, и Стив выдохнул ему в рот, мгновенно обмякнув, а потом вывернулся из-под рук, поднялся и выпрямился, и убрал с дороги стул, и шагнул к нему. Обхватив его лицо обеими руками, прижался к его губам своими, дыша тяжело и горячо. Стив целовал его как в первый и в последний раз, точно он должен был вдруг рассыпаться пеплом, точно непременно должен был исчезнуть, точно, чем дольше соприкасались их губы, чем плотнее и гуще, и слаще была слюна между их ртами, тем скорее Стив должен был его лишиться. Баки успокаивал его, как когда-то, судя по тем же рассказам, дул на порезы и ссадины, как в какой-то другой, так и не вспомненной им жизни, целовал и разбитое колено, и покрытую ссадинами скулу, и уголок рта, где кожа треснула, разойдясь, где выступила алая капля; его руки осторожно гладили напряжённую спину, обхватывали, держали крепко.

– Эй, Стиви, – позвал он, когда Стив отстранился чтобы отдышаться, – давай-ка не торопись. Вот он я, и я никуда от тебя не денусь.

– Ни ты, ни я этого не знаем, – ответил Стив серьёзно.

Он наклонился вперёд и упёрся в его лоб своим, и потёрся носом о его – движение маленькое, бестолковое, вовсе никак не вязавшееся с его недавним напором.

– Я знаю, – сказал Баки.

Стив вздрогнул в его руках и поднял голову, и снова поцеловал его с отчаянной яростью. Баки больше его не останавливал. Он развёл широко руки, сдаваясь, капитулируя, говоря: «Вот я пред тобой».

Они рухнули на пол без всякой грации и без милосердия к собственным костям, и Баки здорово приложился затылком о паркет. Усевшийся верхом Стив задрал на нём выстиранную до неопределённого цвета, растянутую домашнюю футболку – сухо скрипнула ткань, – потянул за резинку штанов и наклонился, сползая вниз, без прочих сантиментов накрывая ртом его член, глубоко, так, что Баки чувствовал, как сокращается, как вздрагивает его горло, когда он сглатывает. Стив был быстр, жаден и техничен, и Баки кончил за какие-то две минуты, выпачкав ему щёку и волосы. 

Отдышавшись, он уложил Стива спиной к себе, так, чтобы его голова оказалась у него на плече, чтобы было удобно шептать ему на ухо: «Роджерс, кажется мы растеряли все свои навыки. Или это всегда было так печально? Пара жалких минут, вот сколько мне удалось продержаться, и ты ведь не лучше, а? Только погляди, как ты дрожишь», пока его правая рука быстро и безжалостно двигалась на его влажном от смазки члене, пока Стив всхлипывал тихонько сквозь сжатые зубы.

Когда они лежали рядом на кухонном полу, пялясь на идеальный – ни трещины, ни пятна – потолок, Стив спросил осторожно:

– Ты что-то вспомнил Бак?

– Не-а, – ответил Баки. – Захотел. И всё.

– Окей, – отозвался Стив и улыбнулся наконец.

Баки вскоре получил своё оружие, целую гору оружия. Он вернулся в строй, и под началом проходящего тяжкие муки повторного рождения Щ.И.Т.а стал частью команды из пяти человек: крылатый Уилсон, Романофф, отчего-то близкая и понятная ему, Бартон с его стрелами и поганым юмором, он сам и оставивший цвета и щит Стив в лишённом опознавательных знаков тактическом костюме. Баки думал, что даже скучает по цветам. Красный, белый и синий – кто последует за Капитаном прямиком в челюсти смерти? Он последовал когда-то, и это привело его к первой смерти и годам неназываемого ужаса, а после снова к жизни, быстрой, настоящей: шесть лет в чёрном брюхе квинджета, в пилотском кресле, которое, казалось, ждало его, стоило только однажды в него усесться и провести всю команду через грозовой фронт над Атлантикой.

Штормило так, что Бартон, издавая скорбные звуки, отчаянно пытался не наблевать в грузовом отсеке, Уилсон, бормоча себе под нос не то ругательства, не то молитвы, цеплялся за фиксирующие ремни кресла, даже невозмутимая Романофф была бледной, зеленоватой чуть, и только Стив, держащийся на ногах одной силой упрямства, улыбался во весь рот, пока за фюзеляжем грохотало, и ветер выл, и квинджет бросало из стороны в сторону. Баки, твёрдо держащий штурвал в обеих руках, всё же вывел их невредимыми в тихую ночь за пределы бури.

– Ты – листок на ветру, – после сказал ему Бартон, хлопнув по металлической части его левого плеча и поморщившись тоскливо.

Это были хорошие годы полные чужих смертей и победного свиста пуль, и усталой тишины в утренние часы, когда они возвращались в бруклинскую квартиру, в залитую светом спальню, где Стив, не сняв костюма и ботинок, вытягивался на простынях, а он, беззлобно ворча, принимался его раздевать, проклиная скрытые молнии и крючки. 

Летом 21-го Коулсон всем им, несомненно, имеющим свои человеческие и мета-человеческие пределы, выбил довольно продолжительный отпуск, и Баки собирался провести три отвратительно горячих и липких месяца по возможности не покидая постели. Так бы и вышло, если бы утром пятого отпускного дня, после того как накануне оба они продолжительное время пытались нажраться всеми известными человечеству видами алкоголя в день «фейерверков и свободы, и рождения лучшего бруклинского сопляка на земле» Баки не разбудила трель телефона, и Романофф, Наташа, не назвала ему сухо координаты фермы Бартона, где оба они должны были оказаться как можно скорее, иначе она грозилась натянуть им обоим глаза на задницу. 

Баки ответил:

– Да, мэм.

– Какая ещё «мэм»? – переспросил Стив, приоткрывая один глаз.

Ферма Бартона утопала в зелени, пело и двигалось на тёплых ветрах Миссури старое дерево, и Баки всю первую неделю только и делал, что ел, спал и с удивлением наблюдал за незнакомыми людьми. За женой и детьми Клинта, за мягко вписывающейся, будто она была там всегда, в общую картину Наташей, поутру спускающейся со второго этажа – он никогда не спрашивал, где она спала – целующей в щёку Лору и подхватывающей на руки крохотного Нэйта, который завёл привычку ходить за ним хвостом, то и дело пытаясь взяться за металлические пальцы его левой руки. Чёртов Уилсон так и не приехал, прислав им в качестве компенсации нанесённого его отсутствием морального вреда – «Скорее отсутствия морального вреда как такового, но то было пару минут назад, прежде чем я это не увидел», – вставил Баки привычно – свою средней художественности фотографию в полный рост с нудистского пляжа где-то на Ямайке.

Он и Стив провели на ферме всё лето, порой ночуя в саду под открытым небом, под бледной луной Миссури, огромной и такой близкой, порой – в амбаре, на сене, где через прореху в крыше, которую Бартон клялся и божился заделать со дня на день, но этого так и не случилось, на них снова лился лунный свет.

Тогда-то Баки впервые вспомнил кое о чём.

– Эй, Стиви-бой, – позвал он, и Стив, уже закрывший глаза, дышащий мягко и размеренно, но ещё не начавший храпеть, проснулся мгновенно, часто моргая. – Ты никогда не задумывался об одной достаточно малой, но немаловажной вещи?

– Какой, Бак? – зевнув, спросил Стив.

Он жмурился и лицо у него было расслабленное.

Баки почесал голову и выпалил:

– Сколько нам теперь лет?

– Хм, – ответил Стив, – немало. Тебе, если считать непрерывно, должно быть сто четыре, а мне не так давно исполнилось сто три.

– И тебя совсем ничего не беспокоит?

– Я тебя не понимаю, старина.

– Ты ведь ни на день не постарел. И на себе я не видел седых волос, хоть времени прошло немало.

Стив перевернулся на бок, положив на него тяжёлую ногу, уткнув голову ему куда-то в подмышку, пробормотал глухо, что об этом можно подумать и позже, и что он устал до чёрта, и что лучше бы Баки заснуть. Баки уронил руку ему на затылок, запустив пальцы в светлые волосы и крепко сжав, уснул.

Нельзя сказать, что дерьма вовсе не случалось, и что все они были победоносны и сиятельны. В 23-м он сломал обе ноги, выпав с одному богу известно какого этажа рушащегося здания, и реабилитация была утомительной, костыли неудобными, зуд под изрисованным Бартоном гипсом – нестерпимым, и он отправился на унизительный больничный, а Стив, Романофф, Уилсон и Бартон отправились на ничем не примечательное задание, которое едва не окончилось их смертью.

Баки помнил, как его разбудил звонок среди ночи, что редко предвещало что-то хорошее, как он вскочил с постели, и сон слетел с него, как ему сделалось тяжело в голове от сухого, деловитого тона голоса Хилл в трубке, и как он спросил:

– Они все живы?

– Да, – ответила Мария, но уверенности ей явно недоставало.

Он добрался до закрытой клиники Щ.И.Т.а за рекордно малое количество времени, и был встречен охранниками у палаты Стива, которые пропустили его не глядя, и был встречен обожжённым до красноты скорбным лицом Бартона, Романофф, что сидела в кресле у больничной кровати, подтянув колени к груди и положив на них острый, худой подбородок, Уилсоном, что метался от стены к стене, непрестанно всплёскивая левой рукой – правая висела на перевязи через плечо – и, неожиданно, седым и серым Энтони Старком.

– Что он здесь делает? – спросил тот при виде него громко и зло.

– О, Тони, заткнись, – ответила Наташа, – ты прекрасно знаешь, что он здесь делает. Баки, – сказала она, по-детски, смешно шмыгая носом, – мы так виноваты, мне так жаль.

– Барнс, – сказал Уилсон глухо.

– Мой пилот, – отозвался Бартон и почесал обожжённую щёку, тут же выругавшись.

Стив был бледен, ни кровинки, нижняя половина лица закрыта кислородной маской. Он дышал слабо, едва поднималась и опускалась широкая грудь, но табло кардиомонитора показывало ровное, уверенное биение сердца. Баки молча уселся в освобождённое Наташей кресло, спиной к Старку, и следующие несколько часов все они провели в молчании под тихий, стабильный сигнал, издаваемый медицинским оборудованием, под еле слышные ругательства Бартона, старающегося не чесать лицо и не брать в руки вибрирующий без конца телефон, под бормотание Уилсона, то ли говорящего с самим собой, то ли репетирующего сомнительного толка речь. Старк наконец вышел, и молчание прервалось. Они заговорили все разом, и Баки пришлось оторваться от созерцания неподвижного лица Стива, от поиска движения под закрытыми веками.

– Он, конечно, шёл первым, – сказал Бартон, – и потому ему больше всех досталось.

– Нервнопаралитический газ, – добавила Наташа, – медики полагают, что это производная зарина. Когда его начало рвать на борту квинджета, и когда начались судороги, я вколола ему атропин, но никто не знает, помогло ли это на самом деле.

– Он нас всех спас, конечно, в особенности меня. Всё потому, что я шёл следом, и он меня вытолкнул, да так сильно, что руку, кажется, сломал, – пробормотал Уилсон.

– Лёгкие у него повреждены.

– Аппарат ИВЛ...

– Но сыворотка должна помочь.

– Старк приехал, хотя его никто не звал. Как старый чёрт узнал?

– Бартон, он тебя совсем немногим старше.

– Сыворотка не может не помочь.

– Она всегда помогает.

– Барнс?

– Баки?

– Мой пилот?

– Я всё понял, – ответил он, – я всё понял, а теперь заткнитесь и будем ждать.

Они ждали. 

Никто не поехал домой: ни Бартон, то и дело выскальзывающий за дверь, чтобы, верно, поговорить с женой, ни Уилсон, строчащий сообщения на телефоне с воистину впечатляющей скоростью, ни Романофф, сидящая подле него без движения. Они спали по очереди, в креслах, всего-то по нескольку часов, и покидали палату только после суровых окриков медсестёр, и ели в кафетерии паршивую пищу, и пили кофе из автомата, и от всех них здорово несло уже на второй день, так что Старк, входя в палату, неизменно морщил нос. 

Стив очнулся на пятые сутки. Заворочался, задышал чаще, слабыми руками попытался сорвать маску, но сидящий поблизости Баки ему не позволил.

– Эй, приятель, – сказал он, когда Стив распахнул светло-голубые глаза с ещё суженными зрачками, с остаточными признаками нистагма, и уставился на него вопросительно и отчего-то обижено, – с тобой всё в полном порядке. Со всеми всё в полном порядке, но ты всё же сломал Уилсону руку – конца и края его нытью теперь не будет.

Стива выписали через каких-то три недели, за время которых Баки почти переехал в клинику, где ему приходилось порой терпеть присутствие Старка, всегда приезжавшего внезапно и так же внезапно исчезавшего, говорящего со Стивом тихо – Баки не прислушивался – и всегда одинаково тяжело глядящего на него.

Старк всё же спросил однажды.

– Ты так и не вспомнил, как убивал мою мать?

– Нет, – ответил Баки. – И ничего касательно Говарда тоже.

Старк ему явно не поверил, но Баки на то было совершенно наплевать.

Даже если бы и всплыла в его памяти та холодная зимняя ночь в начале девяностых, груз вины за смерть родителей Старка для него ничем не отличался бы от груза вины за смерти других, чьих имён он так же не мог вспомнить, и чьих лиц на бессчётных фотографиях с бессчётных страниц его личного дела, не узнавал.

Где-то с того самого года они начали торчать в закрытой клинике Щ.И.Т.а куда чаще, сменяя друг друга на неудобных прикроватных креслах, а мировые события вокруг становились всё мрачнее, точно облачный просвет на сером небе стягивало над их головами чьей-то неумолимой рукой.

В начале 30-х прогремел ядерный взрыв на Корейском полуострове, и над Жёлтым морем и всем побережьем Китая лил чёрный дождь. Политики спешно подписывали дополнительные акты о ядерном разоружении задним числом, а Стив то рвался работать с военным корпусом, переброшенным для помощи в ликвидации последствий радиационного загрязнения, то сдавать кровь, чего, несомненно, делать не стоило. Вместо этого Щ.И.Т. загнал их, в сокращённом составе, потому как Бартон взял внеочередной отпуск, сославшись на смутные семейные обстоятельства и никому ни черта не объяснив, в Южную Африку – подчищать последствия военного переворота после смерти очередного кровавого диктатора. На полуостров отправилась команда Старка – новые сопляки со сверхспособностями в канареечно-ярких костюмах, которых Баки разглядывал с экрана телевизора, мигающего тревожной строкой срочного сообщения, с сомнением и какой-то стылой печалью.

Тревожные строки на самых разных экранах вскоре стали привычны.

В 32-м провалилась очередная попытка марсианской экспедиции, и одна частная корпорация лишилась многих миллиардов долларов после того как посадочный модуль из-за внутренней неисправности взорвался в марсианской атмосфере, тем не менее успев позволить командному центру услышать и записать крики заживо горящих людей. Аудиозапись разошлась по интернету с поразительной скоростью, страна погрузилась в траур, надежды на великие свершения и путешествия к далёким планетам поугасли, а у космических программ поубавилось финансирования.

– Ты когда-нибудь хотел попасть в космос? – спросил Баки тогда, глядя на бледное лицо Стива, вцепившегося обеими руками в планшет.

– Может быть, – планшет горестно хрустнул, мигнув экраном, погас.

Баки думал о космической пыли и неведомом свете туманностей, о хвостатых кометах, о смерти в закрытом пространстве.

34-й не принёс ничего хорошего. 

Холодной и дождливой весной после не увенчавшейся победой затяжной борьбы с раком груди – умерла Лора Бартон, и Клинт, выставленный Наташей из собственного дома, несколько месяцев провёл на гостевом диване их бруклинской квартиры, без устали надираясь, плача и отказываясь собрать себя в кучу ради всего святого, детей – старшему из которых явно следовало как следует наподдать папаше – хотя бы ради того, чтобы Наташа однажды не прирезала его, бесполезного засранца, явившись среди ночи точно горящий жаждой мщения неупокоенный дух.

– Мой пилот, – хрипел Клинт, пока Баки придерживал его насквозь вымокшую от пота башку над толчком за короткие, выбеленные сединой волосы на макушке, – ты когда-нибудь терял пусть и не единственный, но свет своей жизни?

– Я не помню, Бартон, – отозвался он. – Но ты мог бы спросить у Роджерса.

Клинт усмехнулся и снова скорчился, сотрясаясь то ли от рвотных позывов, то ли от сухих спазмов, то ли от плача. Баки обнял его тогда, и ему странно было ощущать под руками чужие плечи, странно было ощущать, как чьё-то ещё лицо прижимается к его горлу.

Бартон всё же вернулся домой. Наташа встретила его на пороге притихшего и подурневшего от времени и запущенности дома в Миссури: её ярко-рыжие волосы были собраны в растрёпанный пучок, невероятных размеров хоккейная футболка Клинта достигала голых колен, а лицо было вымазано мукой. Она привстала на носки, сухо и торжественно поцеловав Бартона в лоб, а он улыбнулся ей скованно, виновато.

Стив и Баки, доставившие его на казённой машине, отказались оставаться на ночь, и гнали в Нью-Йорк всю ночь, сменяя друг друга на водительском сидении, и без происшествий вернулись домой, где вновь сделалось тихо.

Осенью слово «мета-человек», и так давно известное, – на слуху.

Последние из тех печатных изданий, что не перетекли в мировую сеть, выходят с аршинными заголовками после безумного инцидента, окончившегося многочисленными смертями: страдающий от болезни Альцгеймера престарелый телекинетик, имевший способность обращаться к разумам урождённых мета-людей, с которым приключается геморрагический инсульт, выжигает мозги тысячам – молодым и старым, белым и чёрным, американцам и мексиканцам, и полякам, и китайцам, и русским, и умирает сам.

Баки, урождённым не будучи, в тот момент, когда невидимая ментальная волна с головой накрыла Нью-Йорк, прокатившись дальше, за Атлантику, крепко спал в своей постели, распластавшись поверх спины Стива, привычно то ли держась за него, то ли удерживая – он никогда над тем не задумывался – и пятная его бледную кожу кровью из носа. Кровотечение возникло и остановилось мгновенно, и больше с ним не приключилось ничего, даже скромного приступа мигрени.

На следующий день похоронные бюро по всему миру работали на износ.

Повышенное внимание к мета-людям, впрочем, не стихало.

Конгресс один за другим проталкивал законы о дополнительных условиях регистрации мета-граждан, и Стив сходил с ума в моменты редкого затишья между непрекращающимися миссиями ведя словесные баталии со Старком, который глядел на сдвиги в политических пластах сквозь пальцы.

– Тони, – ожесточённо частил он в трубку, – послушай меня, это ни к чему хорошему не приведёт, это только начало. Тони, да послушай ты!

Энтони Старк Стива не слушал, и, выступая на ТВ с когортой своих разноцветных во всех отношениях супергероев, выказывал законотворческим процессам умеренную поддержку. Его холёное, хоть уже и не молодое лицо, казалось, излучало беззаботность. Законы вскоре оказался приняты, и в январе 35-го вместе с сотнями таких же страдальцев, пылающих – иногда буквально – праведным гневом, в крохотном офисе Баки получил своё новое удостоверение личности – пластиковую карту с новой фотографией, с особым чипом, с особой пометкой: «META» в правом верхнем углу. С настоящей датой рождения: третье марта одна тысяча девятьсот семнадцатого. 

Когда удостоверение получал Стив, от неизвестным образом пронюхавших об этом репортёров было не отбиться даже несмотря на то, что тот применил все свои маскировочные возможности, несмотря на то, что он много лет уже не мелькал на телевидении, несмотря на то, что Баки закрывал его затянутым в джинсу плечом как мог, отчего-то нервничая – под рукавом куртки левая рука вздрагивала, пробегали по ней одна за другой, подобно судороге, волны рекалибровки.

– Мистер Роджерс, сэр, – лицо высокой, немолодой женщины, которая преградила Стиву дорогу, было столь напряжённым, что становилось ясно – с места она не сдвинется, – что вы чувствуете, получая айди-карту с особой пометкой? Не обернётся ли это поражением в правах, новой сегрегацией, концом гуманистической идеи, неизбывным крахом для каждого, кто считает, что человек должен быть свободен, независимо от того, что у него творится с генами?

– Я чувствую, – ответил Стив, поглядев прямо в камеру и добавив в голос полузабытого бруклинского акцента, – что всё это огромная, дымящая куча дерьма, мэм. И пусть не все мы ступили в неё, забрызгает каждого.

На следующий день видео со Стивом, повторяющим до бесконечности: «Огромная, дымящая куча дерьма, мэм» под бит, выходит в мировые тренды. Посты с заголовками: «Бывший Кэп режет правду-матку» по всему интернету соседствуют с постами: «Бывший Кэп ни хера-то не знает». 

Оказывается, что именно Уилсон будет взаимодействовать с новыми социальными реалиями тяжелее прочих – одна из его племянниц, совсем крохотная, бесконечными фотографиями которой он почти до смерти успел замучить всех и каждого, с полугода была способна к телепортации на короткие расстояния.

– Нет, вы видели это? – орал он на телевизор после репортажа о пикетах и протестах у городской мэрии, разгоняемых эффективно, строго и безжалостно.

Спустя примерно неделю, Баки вносил за него залог в полицейском участке и, придерживая за плечо, усаживал его, осунувшегося и побледневшего, и пахнущего старым потом и отхожим местом, в машину, и вёз к себе домой, чтобы запереть в ванной и велеть не выходить, пока не отмоется. После, когда Уилсон, одетый в домашнюю одежду Стива, сидел с ним на кухне, баюкая в руках чашку чёрного кофе, но не притрагиваясь к ней, Баки разглядывал его, отмечая на следы времени: залёгшие у рта глубокие морщины, делающие изгиб губ куда более скорбным, лёгкую седину в его вечной эспаньолке.

– Знаешь, Барнс, меня ведь ни разу не задерживали, – выговорил Сэм тихо и траурно, – даже когда совсем сопляком был. Я как огня боялся, а в том, оказалось, ничего страшного нет.

Глубокой ночью, когда Уилсон уже точно видел десятый сон в гостевой комнате, Баки тронул лежащего без движения и молча пялящегося в потолок Стива за плечо, и тот повернулся к нему, обняв и мягко мазнув губами по виску.

– Стиви-бой, – сказал Баки, – кажется, всё идёт куда-то не туда. Кажется, всё неспроста принимает форму шара, чтобы удобнее было покатиться в тартарары.

– Мне тоже так кажется, старина, – ответил Стив.

– Что будем делать?

– Подождём пока. Чего-чего, а ждать мы с тобой умеем, так?

Вместо ответа Баки потянулся к нему было, скользнув рукой по твёрдому животу вниз, но Стив, вместо того чтобы поддаться по обыкновению, только навалился на него сильнее, сжав крепко, даже чересчур, замер, и то ли вправду заснул, то ли только сделал вид.

Спустя год социальные волнения всё не утихали, поправки к «Своду Законов о Мета-Людях» штамповались и дальше: запрет на работу в медучреждениях, госучреждениях, школах и детских садах. Официальный запрет на военную службу, если речь не шла о специальных подразделениях. Запрет на донорство крови.

Старк и его золотая команда всё реже мелькали на телевидении.

Спустя ещё год Баки впервые выставили из обзавёдшегося табличкой: «Мы не обслуживаем мета» крошечного кофешопа на углу, куда он таскался годами, наверняка посредством своего и Cтивова суперсолдатского метаболизма делая заведению львиную долю выручки.

– Простите, мистер Барнс, – траурно сказала ему девчушка у кассы.

Баки молча кивнул.

В 38-м Коулсон, худой как жердь и облысевший, верно, вспомнил, что ему предостаточно лет и ушёл на покой, протолкнув на своё место Хилл, ныне Директора Хилл, которая незамедлительно приступила к кадровым и в целом перестановкам.

Стив внезапно получил звание Коммандера и предложение сменить чёрный тактический костюм без опознавательных знаков на костюм обычный, к которому полагалась белая рубашка и галстук.

В случае отказа его ждало почётное увольнение.

Все они вскоре после этого, пребывая в медицинских и не слишком отпусках, собрались впятером на опустевшей, потому как повзрослевшие птахи давно выпорхнули из гнезда, ферме Бартона, утопающей в пыльной и ржавой листве. В запущенном – ни Бартон, ни Наташа за растительностью следить не могли или не желали – грозящем хлынуть и затопить дом саду, сидя на пластиковых стульях и качая в руках пивные бутылки, Бартон, Романофф и Уилсон дожидались их, и лица у них были усталыми и злыми. Впрочем, Стив и сам Баки, извлекающий из гремящего стеклом рюкзака бесполезный, считай, бренди, были не лучше. 

– Вот и нас забрызгало, а, Коммандер? – поинтересовался Уилсон, поглядев выразительно на Стива, усевшегося на стул, молчаливого и сосредоточенного, будто бы пребывающего головой где-то далеко-далеко. Стив кивнул.

Они пили в полудиком саду так долго, что солнце закатилось за горизонт, и сумерки сгустились между стволов старых деревьев. Бартон запалил костёр в мангале, и под треск топливных брикетов, глядя на огонь, Стив сказал:

– Кажется, пора расходиться.

Все они знали, что речь совсем не о сегодняшнем вечере.

Уилсон вздохнул тяжело, уронив кисти рук между колен, Наташа нахмурилась, точно что-то подсчитывала, а Бартон, подняв алюминиевые костыли, грохнул один об другой в воздухе на манер гонга. Они планировали отступление без карт и без светящихся экранов планшетов, негромко, сгрудившись вокруг тлеющих углей.

– Ну, – хрипло сказал Бартон, – кто – куда?

– Для начала в Мексику, – ответил Уилсон, – а там поглядим. В отличие от Роджерса и Барнса мне хотя бы не придётся возиться с поддельными документами.

– Всем нам придётся возиться с поддельными документами, – веско добавила Наташа. 

– И лучше бы иметь под рукой целую пачку на все случаи жизни.

– А куда ты сам направишься, Бартон? – спросил Уилсон.

– В Будапешт, – щурясь, ответил Клинт. – Хороший город. Славно мы с Нат там наследили когда-то, но, кажется, срок давности уже вышел.

Наташа улыбнулась, тонко и хитро.

– А вы оба? – переспросила она.

– Пока не ясно, – отозвался Баки.

Правда была в том, что он не знал, и Стив не знал тоже, и накануне поездки в Миссури в тиши бруклинской квартиры они спорили до сорванных глоток едва ли не впервые за двадцать лет. Баки сам был виноват, это ему, никогда и ничего не делавшему вполсилы, пришло в голову предложить укрываться от Щ.И.Т.а и прочих спецслужб, которые, несомненно, бросятся по следу после их исчезновения с радаров, по отдельности. Они подрались. Впервые на его памяти, потому как времени, когда он едва не отправил Стива на тот свет, он не помнил. 

Драка вышла скупой и нелепой. Опрокинув журнальный столик, сцепившись, они катались по полу до первой крови и до первого поцелуя в плотно сжатые губы.

– Вместе, Бак, – выдохнул Стив, когда, выпустив друг друга, они улеглись рядом, – иначе нельзя. До тебя разве не дошло, что поганые вещи происходят, если я теряю тебя из виду?

– Дошло, – шмыгая разбитым носом проворчал Баки. – Но я двадцать с хером лет от тебя ни на шаг не отхожу.

Стив рассмеялся и потянулся стереть кровь с его лица.

Той ночью, в Миссури, Стив ответил Романофф:

– Возможно, какое-то время мы нигде не станем задерживаться.

И Уилсон хлопнул себя по колену, Бартон присвистнул, и Наташа улыбнулась снова. Баки старательно запоминал их, понимая, что едва ли ещё когда-нибудь им доведётся встретиться, едва ли когда-нибудь они усядутся у огня, и даже если виной тому не станут печальные последствия их профессиональной жизни, тому послужит время, огибающее только двоих из пятёрки, безжалостное к остальным.

На прощание они жали руки и хлопали друг друга по плечам, Бартон плакал, совершенно слёз не стесняясь, и даже у Уилсона предательски блестели глаза – только Романофф была молчалива, деловита и практична. Она мягко поцеловала Баки в щёку и опустила в карман его куртки записку, как в каких-нибудь девяностых прошлого века, обыкновенную записку с координатами мест, которые были бы для них безопасны, с экстренными номерами телефонов и электронными адресами, которыми, он был уверен, они вряд ли воспользуются – слишком велик риск. Если всем им действительно хотелось затеряться в этом не таком уж и большом, если приложить определённые старания, мире – чем меньше они станут знать друг о друге, чем дальше окажутся, тем лучше.

Так они разошлись.

Канун 40-го Баки встречал в Карачи, в крохотной гостинице, где вода подавалась по часам, изучая на планшете карту – мысленно он благодарил всех известных богов, что в Пакистане для покупки электронных устройств до сих пор не требовалось удостоверение личности, которое, пусть и поддельное, не стоило светить лишний раз – и прокладывая по спутниковым снимкам путь к Индо-Пакистанской границе, пять лет назад переставшей быть зоной повышенной военной напряжённости, ныне спокойной. 

Только стих за окном азан и замолчал муэдзин. Сумерки плотнели, набрякали фиолетовым.

Первый год они не останавливались. Вовсе их побег не походил на продуманное отступление. Поддельные документы коверкали их имена, чужая земля жгла стопы сквозь подошвы ботинок, неприкосновенный запас наличных, расходуемый и пополняемый по возможности, то таял, то возрастал. Параноидальные наклонности Стива, отпустившего волосы и бороду до совершенно бессовестной длины, загорелого, абсолютно теперь на себя не похожего, оказались куда глубже его собственных, но именно благодаря им они, пожалуй, всё ещё были живы.

Не то чтобы родная страна отпустила их гулять по свету без поводка, и не то чтобы они чувствовали себя в безопасности даже на другом континенте, и не то чтобы за минувший год левая рука Баки не испробовала крови.

В Карачи они отдыхали после длительного пешего перехода, отмывались и заново узнавали себя в зеркале, замечая, что на дочерна загорелых лицах глаза у них делаются почти одинаковыми – у Баки всё же светлее – и в очередной раз не находя никаких значимых изменений.

Если он правильно помнил, это была середина 41-го.

Первый Климатический Удар – название закрепилось за явлением много позже – случился, когда они следовали на гремящих и чадящих, нарушающих все современные экологические нормы и смердящих как все котлы адовы поездах с запада Индии на восток – к Варанаси, древнейшему, спящему между двух рек. В тот день средняя дневная температура скакнула на двадцать градусов, произошли вспышки сейсмической активности, цунами в Индийском океане оставило от половины Шри-Ланки руины, и Европу тряхнуло как следует, на целых восемь баллов. Через несколько месяцев ещё и ещё. Повышенная солнечная активность, растущий естественный радиационный фон, растущая сообразно ему паника.

Добравшись до, по слухам основанного одним индуистским богом города, они днями бродили среди людского хаоса по загаженным набережным левого берега Ганга, мутного, непрестанно источающего вонь. Через бесконечный гомон обрядовых песнопений, молитв и криков, наблюдая то за пускаемыми по реке мёртвыми телами, умасленными благовониями, засыпанными лепестками цветов, то за воздвигаемыми погребальными кострами, у которых скоро собирались закутанные в белое плакальщики и плакальщицы, и поднимался вой. Стив ни слова не мог вымолвить на хинди, а Баки, стоило им ещё полгода назад пересечь границу, выхватил что-то из дырявой старой памяти, заговорил, пусть и медленно, осторожно. Во всяком случае, он точно знал, как отгонять тянущихся коснуться сияющих на солнце волос Стива нищих и попрошаек и как выторговать за минимальную плату комнату с кондиционером. Варанаси был шумен и грязен, люден и ворчлив, и быстр до того, что затеряться в нём не составляло никакого труда, и потому они проторчали в нём несколько месяцев, вопреки собственному правилу, запрещающему задерживаться где-либо надолго, сняв комнату у болтливой женщины, завёрнутой в бессменное оранжевое с алым сари. Комната была мала, но оборудована отдельной ванной с полной воды бочкой и черпаком, сортиром, парой гремящих лопастями вентиляторов под потолком.

Колченогий стол, кровать, где они помещались с трудом, выходящее на беспрестанно галдящую улицу окно, за которым издавали протяжные, раздражающие гудки электросамокаты, и звенели древние велосипеды без приводов, повозки рикш грохотали, орали торговцы, оповещающие всех и каждого с промежутком ровно в пятнадцать минут, что они принимают плату наличными и криптовалютой одинаково охотно. Ночи были так же шумны и ярки: мерцали и вспыхивали, давя на глаза, бросая отсветы на плохо оштукатуренные, все в трещинах, стены много лет как запрещённые в менее диких странах рекламные голограммы, но оба они давно привыкли засыпать где и как угодно, и потому впервые за все годы побега – «Путешествия, Бак, – говорил Стив, – смотри на это как на путешествие. Разве мы с тобой не мечтали ещё сто лет тому назад увидеть весь мир?» – спали крепко, без одежды, не держась за оружие. Баки без конца снился квинджет и кресло пилота, и шум бьющего в стекло ветра, невесомые облака да водяная взвесь над морем. Лёгкая качка и то смутное ощущение падения при потере высоты. 

Стиву явно нравилось, что они остановились. Разгладилась глубокая морщина у него меж бровями, полегчал взгляд, и он даже взялся чуть подровнять клочковатую, запущенную бороду, чтобы придать себе чуть менее сумасшедший вид. С волосами, теперь почти достигавшими лопаток, он напрочь отказывался что-то делать. Баки, такой же заросший, его не осуждал. Стив принялся вдруг рисовать. Он знал, что когда-то это было ему привычно, но знал по одним только рассказам – в той их старой нью-йоркской жизни времени и места для этого не находилось. Теперь, пока они замерли на условной топонимической точке, у них имелось всё время мира, и Стив принялся рисовать взахлёб. Как он сам утверждал, руки его не двигались так скоро и уверенно даже в тридцатых, когда они вечно были выпачканы углём и графитом. Он рисовал замусоренные улицы и лица случайных прохожих, и измождённых священных животных, и случайных нищих, и бесконечные цепи цветочных гирлянд, и полные лепестков и специй чаны торговцев, и Баки, с волосами, убранными назад, со смоляной бородой и исхудавшим лицом, сидящего на кровати среди разворошенных простыней, изнемогающего от жары. Иногда они днями напролёт не покидали постели, точно вспомнили вдруг, точно что-то себе вновь позволили, а по вечерам, когда спадала проклятая жара, но улицы, напротив, становились люднее и звучнее, отправлялись к набережным, к тяжёлым изгаженным водам древней реки, тёмным, мыльного оттенка, собирающим дурно пахнущую пену и мусор у каменных ступеней. Стив привлекал внимание, по здравой логике – ненужное, но неизбежное, и Баки, глядя как стайка попрошаек хватает того за край белой полотняной рубахи, мрачно рявкал на хинди, сдабривая речь проклятиями, или откупался парой монет. Он испугался только однажды, когда одетый в оранжевые тряпки худой старик с всклокоченными волосами едва ли не до пят и вымазанным пеплом лицом, проходя мимо, взял Стива за плечо, а после обхватил грязными руками его лицо и выговорил что-то, что даже его улучшенный слух уловил лишь отчасти, и, собрав с собственного лба сложенными в щепоть пальцами пепел, провёл по его щеке продольную линию и пошёл прочь. Стив замер, отмер и начал ощупывать себя на предмет исчезновения денег или иных важных вещей.

– Что он сказал? – спросил Баки, поравнявшись с ним.

Стив воспроизвёл набор звуков, что складывался во фразу, а может то только разум Баки старался в них её распознать.

– На что похоже? – поинтересовался Стив.

– Забытый смертью, – ответил он и развёл руками.

За полночь они вернулись в душную комнату и кое-как отмылись в тёплой воде, и улеглись на почтенном расстоянии друг от друга. Сон не шёл в голову, вентиляторы под потолком не справлялись с плотной мембраной нагретого воздуха, из-за затянутого москитной сеткой окна несло дымом.

– Что будем делать дальше? – поинтересовался Стив.

– Полно ещё мест, где мы не были, – зевая, ответил Баки.

– А после?

– После?

– Когда карта закончится и не исхоженных мест на ней больше не окажется.

– Боюсь, для этого потребуется куда больше времени.

– Но ты представь, – Стив повернулся на бок, опираясь на локоть, – представь, что это уже случилось.

– Роджерс, – сухо выговорил Баки, – ты никак хочешь вернуться домой?

Стив поглядел на него печально.

– Пожалуй, я хотел бы где-то остановиться, и, предупреждая твой вопрос, неплохо бы, чтобы это место оказалось поближе к дому.

– Нам нельзя возвращаться.

– Не обязательно возвращаться именно туда, откуда мы ушли.

– Что?

Стив промолчал.

– Тебе так невыносимо быть вдали от страны, чьи государственные цвета ты носил на собственной шкуре? – переспросил Баки.

– Отчасти.

– Ты скучен.

– Ты тоже, только виду не подаёшь.

Всю ночь они изучали карты, выдёргивая планшет друг у друга из рук, пока Баки не осенило, и пока океанское полотно под его пальцами не мигнуло, подгружая надпись. Через Берингово море, к востоку от острова Кодьяк, где аляскинский залив мельчал, превращаясь в Залив Воскресения, и где у самой воды стояла крохотная точка – Сьюард.

– Что ты знаешь об Аляске, Стиви-бой?

– Лет сто назад там было куда холоднее, а теперь тундра цветёт круглый год, – 

вдохновенно отозвался Стив.

– Но там по-прежнему есть, где затеряться, так ведь?

– Так.

– Вовсе пропасть? – переспросил он.

– Как будто нас и не было, – заверил Стив.

– К сожалению, нельзя отменить историю.

– Но можно позволить, ей, знаешь ли, стать _историей_.

Баки кивнул, а Стив снова улёгся на спину, и они уснули, когда забрезжил рассвет.

Перед тем как оставить Варанаси за плечами, они обрили головы и бороды, и дело, как они оба клялись друг другу, было вовсе не в том, что они отчаянно и крайне подозрительно чесались, и не в мелких поганых насекомых, обнаруживаемых поутру на подушках. 

С лишёнными растительности лицами, с гладкими головами в мелких порезах, с просвечивающей нездоровой белизной кожей там, где она раньше была прикрыта волосами, в зеркале они оба имели вид новорожденный и бестолковый.

– Очередное перерождение, старина, – заметил Стив и наклонился, чтобы сдуть тёмную прядь состриженных волос с его плеча.

Они добрались до Сьюарда в 43-м, когда Климатические Удары стали обыденны, а мировая экономика всплыла кверху брюхом. Фондовые рынки лихорадило, валюты крутило, точно опавшие листья в речном водовороте, доллар приравнивался к драхме, а драхма к юаню, что перед лицом спровоцированного непредсказуемыми климатическими атаками неминуемого мирового голода было уже не так важно. Цунами и землетрясения, пожары, выжигающие леса в одной части планеты, в другой её части – непрекращающиеся дожди и паводки. Затопленная Луизиана и побережье Калифорнии. Тонули одна за другой крупные корпорации и высокотехнологичные производства, ушла под воду и «Старк Индастриз». Отток населения из городов. Исчезающие с лица планеты насекомые. Интернет, когда у Баки была возможность сравнительно безопасно с ним соприкоснуться, пестрел инсектоидными некрологами.

– Кто покинул нас сегодня? – спрашивал Стив таким тоном, каким раньше он спрашивал, что на завтрак.

– Сиднейский воронковый паук, – отзывался Баки.

– Мир его праху, – серьёзнее некуда отвечал Стив, и уголки его рта нервно вздрагивали.

Первые полгода в Сьюарде они провели, снимая за гроши преступно малое и столь же преступно плохо отапливаемое помещение над лодочным сараем у главной пристани, из личных вещей имея две смены одежды и обуви, оружие, брусок мыла, две зубные щётки, устаревший планшет и запас наличных, к которому не стоило привлекать ничьего внимания, и который, к сожалению, имел куда больше веса ещё каких-нибудь три года назад. Паспорт Баки гласил о том, что при рождении в 2015-м году в Сисеро, Иллинойсе, ему было дано имя Джеймс Блэк, паспорт Стива утверждал, что его зовут Саймон Роуз: 2012 г.р., Уичито, Канзас.

Баки пришлось привыкнуть к «Джиму» и пришлось привыкнуть на людях звать Стива чужим именем. Он почти не ошибался, а когда это всё-таки случалось, и если было кому на это указать, обычно он улыбался неловко, и кивал вдруг или вздрагивал, изображая тик, заявляя, что часто бился головой обо что попало, и теперь она шалит порой. Ответом на его неловкую пантомиму обычно служил взрыв смеха от парней, с которыми он и Стив выходили в море на рыболовном траулере, что черпал сетями бесконечных лососёвых – денег выходило чуть, но отчего было не занять себя работой, особенно, пока она была. Никто из рыбаков, порой поглядывающих на них с интересом, а может и судачащих иногда о том, что именно с ними двумя не так, не задавал лишних вопросов ни об их прошлом, ни о причинах, по которым Баки носил перчатку на левой руке. Он тешил себя мыслью, что теперь уж никто и никогда не появится у них на пороге, и что ему больше не придётся пускать в ход оружие, хранящееся под половицами деревянной хибары над лодочным сараем, и что для прочего мира, для огибающего их времени – Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс и Стивен Грант Роджерс исчезли, затерялись во временном потоке, а то и вовсе умерли.

Зимы, несмотря на общемировое потепление, были суровы, и, кажется, весной 46-го, когда тяжёлые морозы отступили, а лёд на солёных протоках сломался, Баки на арендованном электрокаре, с трудом развивающем скорость до шестидесяти миль в час ввиду полумёртвой батареи, отвёз Стива на восток, к Бэр-Крик, к лесополосе, к нависающей над широкой равниной смутно зеленеющей горе. Стив крутил головой по сторонам, поправляя то и дело съезжающую на затылок вязаную шапку, и сыпал вопросами, пока, съехав с грунтовой дороги, Баки не остановился и не выволок его за руку из машины, и оба они не замерли на пронзительном весеннем ветру.

– Погляди-ка, – произнёс он.

– Куда? – спросил разглядывающий гору Стив. – Тут ведь ничего нет.

– Ты неправильно смотришь, Ро-оджерс, – протянул Баки и подошёл к нему со спины, просунув руки под его и обхватив поперёк груди. – Где твоё воображение?

– А что мне нужно вообразить?

Баки уткнулся лбом ему в спину.

– Что-то вроде дома: четыре стены и крыша. Позавчера в баре я слыхал, как Чарли Боузман вовсю заливал, что эту землю можно не то купить, не то взять в аренду.

– Чарли Боузман неделями не просыхает, _Джим_ , нашёл, кому верить.

– Здесь кроме нас никого нет, – заметил Баки и боднул его головой.

– Прости, Бак, – отозвался Стив. – Но я не умею строить дома. Даже если денег нам и хватит, даже если представить на секунду, что всё получится.

– Если не получится, мы попробуем ещё раз.

– Что?

– Время, – глухо произнёс Баки, – единственное, чего у нас в достатке, Стиви-бой. К тому же мне до смерти осточертело мёрзнуть в этой пропахшей рыбой дыре, и что ты суёшь свои ледяные пятки мне под задницу. Как это вообще возможно? Ты всю жизнь как кусок угля на ощупь, но ноги у тебя ледяные, – продолжил он. – Впрочем, не важно. Проклятый лодочный сарай только тебе навевает светлые воспоминания о нашей нищенской юности век тому назад, а я…

– А ты не помнишь, – продолжил Стив за него. – Сколько раз тебе говорить, мне не нужно, чтобы ты помнил, я помню за нас обоих.

– Не нужно, – проворчал он. – Что тогда тебе нужно?

– Совать свои ледяные пятки тебе под задницу как можно чаще, – серьёзно ответил Стив.

Они купили землю в тот же год, но со всей бумажной волокитой затевать строительство было уже поздно, и, после того как осенью был залит фундамент, Баки и Стив провели ещё одну отвратительную зиму над лодочным сараем Пэта Фландерса, размышляя над тем, как бы впоследствии всё же сжечь паршивую халупу в назидание и при этом не заплатить Пэту ни гроша.

Дом был закончен в 48-м. Не слишком эстетичный на вид, обшитый красным листовым металлом – оба они знатно обосрались с дизайн-проектом, и то, что выглядело хорошо на бумаге, набросанное твёрдой рукой Стива, в реальности представляло ад и погибель, и разорение на одних только саморезах – с одним единственным окном на втором этаже, что придавало ему сходство с непомерно раздутым сараем, с опорой из массивного бруса, с покрытой мягкой черепицей крышей, окружённый солнечными батареями, дом вырос.

Алая точка под зеленеющей горой.

Они перезимовали перед дышащей жаром печью, пялясь на огонь через стекло, попивая изредка ныне безумно дорогой кофе – Стив ворчал, что грёбаного цикория он вдоволь напился ещё в сороковых прошлого столетия – и засыпая на расстеленных на полу спальных мешках, голова к голове.

К началу пятидесятых они почти закончили внутреннюю отделку и обзавелись кое-какой подержанной мебелью и настоящей кроватью, и тяжёлыми стеллажами, чтобы наконец было куда убрать строительный хлам, о который они запинались по очереди. Из посетителей у них бывали одни только почтовые дроны, но Баки это устраивало, и Стив не жаловался, и сам Сьюард, если дело не касалось путешествия к траулеру и обратно, они навещали редко, необходимости в том не было никакой. Баки без устали воздвигал по границе земель каменную гряду в половину человеческого роста, исследовал леса, наблюдая за всем живым, что в них водилось, и даже сделал себе охотничий лук, глядя на который, Стив обычно становился задумчив и печален.

Стив с середины 51-го большую часть свободного от выходов в море и борьбы с жёсткой, никогда доселе не знавшей лопаты землёй на ровном пятаке за домом, времени посвящал войнам с почтовыми дронами. Последних он навьючивал чуть не до искр и угрожающе всплывающих на крохотных табло сообщений о неминуемом перегрузе картонными коробками с письмами, рассылаемыми до востребования на наверняка давно не существующие адреса в Бухаресте. Баки шутил, что Стив, верно, последний человек на земле, пишущий бумажные письма.

Они опробовали и электронные адреса, но те были тихи и глухи.

Время шло, и дом становился привычен, и всё в нём, к чему Баки так или иначе прикладывал руки, становилось своим, и это было хорошее чувство, простое и правильное, ведь довольно долго, за исключением Стива, у него не было ничего своего.

В 55-м, когда стало окончательно ясно, что помыслы о высокотехнологичном будущем 

человечеству лучше оставить и обратиться к грязи под ногами, когда климат по-прежнему сходил с ума, большие города мельчали, а мелкие аграрные, напротив, росли, и когда неминуемые ресурсные конфликты становились всё более и более неизбежными, и вовсе не каждый, кто ждал со дня на день войн, был параноиком, молчаливый космос вдруг разверзся, и над Нью-Йорком, Объединённым Гонконгом и Нью-Москвой, и Токио-2 зависли громады инопланетных кораблей, тяжеловесных, тревожно перемигивающихся бортовыми огнями.

Баки следил за прямой трансляцией, Стив, напротив, расхаживал из угла в угол и всё переспрашивал, что там творится, отказываясь сесть рядом и молча наблюдать. Корабли целые сутки без движения провисели над крупными городами, пока внизу люди сходили с ума, пытаясь не то выйти на контакт, не то как можно скорее стянуть военные резервы, а после удалились, точно их и не было, точно то, что было обнаружено на голубой планете, было взвешено и найдено лёгким или вовсе не взято в расчёт.

Баки этот факт чрезвычайно забавлял, Стива – не слишком.

После не случившегося инопланетного нашествия тихо влачащие своё жалкое существование мировой кинематограф и литературная сцена взорвались несметным количеством кинокартин и романов об отвратительных и не слишком пришельцах, спускающихся на терпящую бедствие планету, чтобы либо отвести несчастную, заблудшую людскую расу к свету других миров, либо помочь восстановить собственный, либо уничтожить, либо ввергнуть в межпланетную войну, либо поработить, чтобы добраться до мягких человеческих тел, впрочем, это были уже другие истории. Их, чаще всего в виде тонких книжиц с пёстрыми обложками, Баки получал от почтового дрона тайком, чтобы в моменты, когда на Стива накатывала тоска, неожиданно зачитать ему что-нибудь особенно отвратительное.

– «Жёсткий и шершавый, раздвоенный язык прошёлся по ложбинке между его…». Ты слушаешь?

– Бак, захлопнись, ради Христа, – отвечал Стив, пряча лицо в подушку. – Чёрт знает что. Когда тебе было двадцать, ты зачитывал мне похабные истории о женщинах, теперь, когда перед тобой настойчиво маячит цифра сто сорок, женщин в историях поубавилось, но легче мне не стало.

Баки запускал в него книгой в мягкой обложке, Стив ловил её, шелестящую страницами, безжалостно отправлял на пол, не проявляя к печатному слову ровным счётом никакого уважения.

Тоска накатывала на Стива без причины, хотя Баки всё же приноровился распознавать, когда с ним случится очередной её приступ, выражавшийся обычно в том, что, вопреки обыкновению, Стив не поднимался с постели в безбожную рань и не принимался громко топать и ронять посуду в кухне. Он лежал до обеда, укрывшись с головой – торчала только светловолосая макушка, – всем своим видом выражая нежелание взаимодействовать хоть с чем-либо. В таких случаях Баки обычно сам поднимался первым, не одеваясь спускался на первый этаж, если требовалось, подбрасывал дров к тлеющим в печи углям, ставил на огонь металлический чайник, и с двумя исходящими паром кружками чего-то горячего и содержащего как можно больше сахара, возвращался в спальню, принимаясь методично и планомерно освобождать Стива от одеял.

– Что на сей раз? – спрашивал он.

– Оставь меня в покое.

– Не-а, – ответил Баки, – Роджерс. Ты ведь сам болтал, я всю свою старую жизнь только и делал, что не оставлял тебя в покое. Стоило бы привыкнуть. Начинай говорить.

– Я, кажется, люблю это место.

– Пока ничего нового.

– Ты построил дом.

– Мы вместе его построили.

– И будет очень паршиво его оставлять.

– Отчего бы нам пришлось его оставить?

– Ты ведь понимаешь, – выдохнул Стив. – Сколько мы здесь ещё проторчим, прежде чем это не начнёт выглядеть подозрительно? Ещё пять лет? Десять? Мы не стареем, Бак. Порой мне начинает казаться, что и не постареем никогда. Мы, может быть, обречены жить, пока солнце не взорвётся.

– Чем тебя не устраивает перспектива жить со мной, пока солнце не взорвётся? – нахмурился он. – Роджерс, это что, разговор о том, что нам пора бы пойти своими путями? Пёсий сын, ты нашёл кого-то помоложе?

– Не делай так, _Джим_ , не своди всё к ёбаной шутке.

– Конечно, _Саймон_.

– И ты оскорбил мою мать.

– Святую Сару? Никогда.

– Бак, мне иногда страшновато, когда я думаю о том, что будет дальше.

– Стиви-бой, – сказал Баки, – каждая живая тварь страшится будущего, ещё и такого поганого, какое нам досталось. Бояться нужно и можно, я тоже боюсь, только, как ты любишь повторять, «не подаю виду».

Стив кивнул. Протянул руку, сделав хватательное движение, и Баки вложил в неё кружку.

Стив отхлебнул и поморщился.

– Слишком много сахара, – пожаловался он.

Баки забрал у него кружку, поставил на пол у кровати, разогнулся и поглядел на него, трагически взъерошенного, утопающего в одеялах. На бледно-голубые тени у него под глазами, на гладковыбритую кожу щёк, где пробивалась золотистая щетина, на его влажные губы, на полосу скорбной, свидетельствующей о сложных процессах в его голове, морщины на лбу. Он потянулся к нему, как и всегда, медленно. Момент длился, смолкали посторонние звуки, и тишина становилась давящей, когда ладонь его правой руки ложилась Стиву на подбородок, и тот сразу же с тихим выдохом приоткрывал рот. Баки вёл ладонью по его шее, по выступающим ключицам, по полотну груди, к животу. Гладкая, незапятнанная кожа, на которой ни следа от травм и ранений, ни самого крохотного шрама. 

– Изобразить тебе что-нибудь, старичок? – спросил Баки задумчиво.

Стив поглядел на него тепло и слегка раздражённо и, резко подавшись вперёд, взял его за плечи и опрокинул на спину. 

– Я сам тебе всё изображу, – заявил он, усаживаясь сверху, упираясь горячими ладонями ему в грудь.

Баки знал, что на Стива порой накатывало нечто смутное, что можно было обрисовать лишь как неостановимое желание доказать самому себе и ему заодно, что оба они находятся в конкретной точке временной плоскости, что они не затерялись в неодинаковых воспоминаниях, что никто из них – не плод воображения другого, и что ни первый, ни второй не спят в этот момент в настоящих или искусственных льдах. Он знал это чувство. Также он знал, что в такие моменты Стива бессмысленно было останавливать или твердить об усталости, или о необходимости посетить сортир с утра пораньше, и ничто: ни мольбы, ни скорбное урчание его желудка, ни доводы разума – не могли сбить того с пути истинного.

Стив склонился над ним, и принялся целовать его так легко и размеренно – как будто они намеревались провести в постели весь день и никаких других дел у них не было и быть не могло, – почти не двигая губами, едва приоткрывая рот и почти не касаясь его языка своим, каждый раз, когда он подавался навстречу, предупреждающе прихватывая его за короткие волосы на затылке. Другой рукой Стив крепко сжал оба их члена, двигая ей едва, так, что кожа натягивалась и скользила мучительно медленно, так, что Баки против собственной воли дышал всё тяжелее, и с каждым неторопливым движением чужой руки подбрасывал вверх бёдра и пытался крепче прихватить Стива зубами за нижнюю губу. Стив отстранился и улыбнулся ему, тихонько качая головой – как и в любом другом деле, в этом он тоже был невероятно упёрт, и, если ему взбредало в голову довести Баки до хриплого рыка сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, до того, что пот собирался у того на лбу и над верхней губой, и до того, что желание кончить становилось практически нестерпимым, решимости ему было не занимать, а вот выдержки не хватало.

– Стиви, – пробормотал Баки просяще, пытаясь совладать с дыханием, пытаясь не думать о том, как отчаянно ему хотелось сейчас сбросить Стива с себя, заломить ему руки за спину и вколотить в постель, чтобы тот и звука не мог издать, только всхлипывал рвано, – имей сострадание. Не мучай меня, я человек в возрасте.

– Я тоже, – отозвался Стив хрипло, но ускорился.

Баки рассмеялся, обхватил его за голову обеими руками, плотно прижав ладони к вискам, держа, целуя его как можно глубже и как можно грязнее. Стив вздрогнул, движения его руки стали неуверенными, и при этом куда более скорыми, широкая ладонь сжалась ещё крепче. Он выдохнул Баки в рот влажно, зажмурился и кончил первым, но не остановился, продолжая скользить рукой по их крепко сжатым членам, пока Баки не кончил тоже, чувствуя, как судорога сковывает стопы, поднимаясь к икроножным и бедренным мышцам, исчезает.

Стив улёгся на него сверху, прилипнув к его животу своим, уронив голову ему на плечо, а он всё рассеянно водил металлическими пальцами по его взмокшей спине.

– Поспишь немного? – предложил Баки. – Впрочем, на кой чёрт тебя спрашивать, достаточно досчитать до десяти. Один, два, – начал он.

– Люблю тебя, старик, – глухо ответил Стив.

Через несколько минут он храпел, как обычно.

Баки лежал без движения, придавленный тёплым весом, и машинально стирал краем простыни пот со спины Стива.

Он думал о приближающейся зиме и запасе дров, и о том, что засухи с каждым годом становятся всё страшнее, и о том, что попытки Стива вырастить на неблагодарной земле хотя бы окру или кукурузу проваливались раз за разом, и о том, что Сьюард, и так невеликий, мельчал – те, кто мог себе это позволить, продав имущество, уезжали на большую землю. Он думал о том, как прозрачно и глубоко небо на равнине Бэр-Крик по ночам, как остры и ярки сахарные звёзды. О том, как знакомо скрипят половицы дома под ногами, как привычна песня подвижного дерева на свободных ветрах. О том, как далёк оставленный им Нью-Йорк. Как глухи адреса, электронные и нет, как легко оказалось разминуться во времени с теми несколькими людьми, что раньше делили его с ним, как время отодвинуло и развело их так, что больше им вряд ли доведётся соприкоснуться. Как оно будет только идти вперёд, течь так стремительно, что однажды он закроет глаза на несколько секунд, а когда распахнёт их, под набирающим силу солнцем не останется никого, кроме него и Стива. 

Лежащий на нём Стив заворочался и выдохнул во сне. Вздрогнул. Пальцы его правой руки крепко сжались на его предплечье.

И Баки закрыл глаза.

* * *

Что-то брякает оземь с металлическим звоном, он слышит шаги, тихие и осторожные. Тень ложится на его лицо, и кто-то устраивается по правую сторону от него – шуршание сухой травы. Чья-то ладонь на его раскалённом лбу, невесомое прикосновение как электричество на обожжённой коже.

– Бак, – ворчит Стив, – ну что ты за человек такой? Ты заработаешь рак. Твой рак заработает рак. Я, к слову, закончил с крышей, больше она точно протекать не будет.

Он слушает, блаженно улыбаясь.


End file.
